


Mixed Blessing

by SwirlBunny



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hooni meets Taylor swift, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Stalking, Threats of Violence, i don’t care, i don’t condone this, im just writing this, very original title i know, yes this is an x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlBunny/pseuds/SwirlBunny
Summary: She got good grades in almost every class she was placed in and is even an honor student. Her beauty was immeasurable, no other girl could even compare to her. She was able to get the attention of any guy without having to say a word.Now contrast that to another student in the same class.....———————————————————————Proofread my dear friend Emojipuppy on Wattpad.
Relationships: Hooni | Lee Hoon/reader, lee Hoon/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. First encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short it’ll get longer I promise♡

Sitting from across the class was a beautiful young girl named Y/n. She got good grades in almost every class she was placed in and is even an honor student. Her beauty was immeasurable, no other girl could even compare to her. She was able to get the attention of any guy without having to say a word. 

Now contrast that to another student in the same class.

Lee Hoon, a shy boy who wouldn't dare socialize with anyone else. He had dark messy hair and bruises from all the beatings he gets. Some days he wouldn't even come to school at times and because of that his grades suffered. Sure he has a few friends but he only ever really talks to them after school. Jaehoon is one example of a "friend" who only talks to him after school. 

Hooni sits in middle of the third row, right next to Jaehoon. Y/n sits in the first desk of the first row, right next to the door. She doesn't even pass by him in the halls, what chance does he have to ever getting a girl like her. He sighs and looks down to check his phone. No new notifications huh? Figures. Hooni lifts his head to look out the window and daydreams about what his life could have been if his mother was still alive. He smiles thinking of how he'd have Tonkatsu with some-

"Alright everyone!"

Ugh he couldn't even finish his daydream. Reluctantly, Hooni turned his head to the podium where his teacher stood. 

"As you all know," he began "midterms will be starting next week and expect each and every one of you to study their hardest," he pauses and scans the room. He's eyes landed on the frail Hooni. He continues saying, "I will be keeping an eye on all of you, got it?" Hooni shifted nervously in seat. He knows he rarely, if ever, passes the midterms but give him a break!

The teacher finally breaks away from Hooni and looks over to the class in general. 

"Now class dismissed!"

The class the erupts into noise, everyone packing up and simultaneously talking to one-another. Hooni nervously looks over to Jaehoon. He wonders if he'll by and help him study. I mean he even bought some juice yesterday just so nobody would have to bring their own. He decided that he might as well ask right?

"Um,,,do you want to-"

"Excuse me" a soft voice spoke from in front of the two boys. Both boys look up to see the prettiest girl in class standing right in front of them.

Jaehoon wasn't phased by her good looks, after all relationships are just a waste of time; a distraction from his ultimate goal. Hooni, on the other hand, was visibly shaken. His face went completely red and his hands started to tremble as soon she made her presence aware to him. He didn't even expect her to know of this desks existence!

"Um you're Jaehoon, right?" Her voice was like a million harps playing at once. Hooni just couldn't get over how she could just be so cute and get away with it.

"Yes" Jaehoon answered quite formally.

Y/n's face lit up, "oh good! I just wanted to ask if we can study together? You see all my friends already have partners and-"

"I'm sorry but I already have a partner" 

Hooni looks at Jaehoon with a mix of shock and flattery. Shock because he just turned down an offer most boys wouldn't even think twice about and flattery because he just turned down an offer most boys wouldn't even think twice about! 

"Oh.. well," she frowned a bit, "then I hope you two pass with flying colors!" She then says with up most positivity. It never ceases to amaze Hooni how even when things don't go her way she still remains positive.

"I wonder why she came to us first" Jaehoon says snapping Hooni out of senses. "Huh?"

Jaehoon shakes his head dismissively and packs up. Hooni follows suit and leaves with Jaehoon.


	2. Lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for PC readers If the formatting looks weird, I write mostly for mobile readers and I tend to keep it that way. Idk I feel much more comfortable writing on a phone than a computer so please keep that in mind :) ok I hope u guys enjoy this chapter
> 
> Edit: My friend Emojipuppy proof read this so please give her a follow on Wattpad  
> she’s a grammar god

"Time's up! Everyone put your pencils down," The teacher says, "I'm coming around to collect your papers now!"

Hooni sighs in relief. He actually finished on time! With a few seconds to spare. Sure it was tough but for the first time ever he actually felt like he completed a test.

For past tests he never studied and just guessed on all the questions. Since he never really prioritized studying and had no one to encourage him it was no wonder he was failing. 

Now though, he feels like he actually has a chance!

He looks at Jaehoon and can't believe that he helped him get this far. Jaehoon really is a true friend.

"Hey quit spacing out. You should be preparing for the next test" He says sternly.

Hooni snaps out of his daze, "o-oh of course."

Hooni looks back at his desk, mentally preparing himself for the next test. 

——-

A couple of days go by and the tests finally finished. 

Students pass up their papers before dispersing into groups amongst themselves.

Hooni's eyes light up as he passes his papers forward, finally his hard work pays off. A great sense of relief washes over Hooni like the calm after a storm. The worst is behind him now. 

He's never felt like this before, it's odd to say the least but it's a good kind of odd. Needless to say he isn't getting tired of this feeling anytime soon.

He looks over to Jaehoon but before he can speak another voice catches his attention.

"Hey"

Hooni hesitantly turned his head to see Y/n standing next to him. He can feel his face heating up just looking at her. 

"Uh...h-hi" he said quietly.

She smiled sweetly before asking, "So how'd you do on your test?"

Hooni twiddled his thumbs nervously, darting his eyes around the whole room trying to avoid eye contact.

He swallowed a lump of saliva before answering, "p-passable..." Passable? Really? Was that the best his mind could come up with?

Y/n giggled, "Honestly me too, that test was pretty difficult"

Hooni's blush only rose, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He convinced himself that she wanted nothing to do with him, I mean who would? And now she's here actually talking to him the only thing that could make this better was if-

"So do you want to sit with me in lunch?"

His heart stopped.

Did she just say lunch? With him?

It's official this is a dream, he's dreaming! There's no way he heard her right she must of misspoke! She must of been talking to someone else. Someone who was infinitely much smarter and better looking than him that just so happens to be sitting behind him! This isn't happening!

"Um so is that a yes?"

He snapped back into reality, and noticed that he was completely flushed. The grip on his pants was so tight he was pretty sure he ripped a hole in them. Oh gosh he's a mess.

"Yes! Um..uh..I mean yes" He finally spits out.

Y/n beams, "Great! Um I'll see you then" she says as she walks towards her group of friends.

Hooni looks on smiling. He just completed all his test, talked to the prettiest girl in school and on top of that he's having lunch with her too! Could this day possibly get any better?!

——

Hooni stands in line to get his lunch. Today they were serving Mandu, while not his favorite dish he still liked it. It was better than nothing. 

Grabbing his tray he looks around to find Y/n. He spots her from across the cafeteria. She sees him too, waving him over. He held his breath as he walked over there. He couldn't believe this was actually happening it was like a dream. Nothing could possibly ruin this.

"Oi, Hooni!"

Hooni audibly gulped. He knew that voice anywhere.

He reluctantly turned around to face his bully and his goons. The smug look on his face says it all. Why today of all days?

Hooni looks back at Y/n who was talking to her friends. "Guess she's busy" Hooni thinks to himself as he sits down with his bullies.

The bullies grab his hair, "So who was that girl you were gawking at?" 

Hooni refuses to answer, opting to stay silent. He knows it won't work but he really isn't in the mood to be toyed with.

"Hey dip-shit!" The bully's grip tightened, making Hooni yelp, "answer the question"

With no other option, Hooni stuttered, "S-she's my friend"

The bullies laughed, "You have no friends retard!"

"Wait dude," one bully says "I think she might be his crush"

The group oohed, "Is that true? Is that your little crush?"

"We should help him out," One says sarcastically.

"That's a great idea," the bully says "Come on we're gonna help you confess"

No no no no! This can't be happening! He's not experiencing this right now!

The bully drags him up by his hair and pushes him toward Y/n's table. The surrounding bullies gathered around Hooni as he approached her table.

Y/n noticed Hooni walking towards her but she saw the look of utter embarrassment and fear on his face. She tried acting natural but that was growing very difficult as the bullies came closer to her table.

"Well go on Hooni, sit with her" the bully snickers.

Hooni doesn't look at Y/n, too embarrassed to.

"Go on Hooni," the bully said, "tell her how you wanna see her naked"

The surrounding bullies oohed and some laughed as Hooni's face turned bright red. 

"Tell her you wanna pin against a wall a fuck her brains out" another said.

Hooni looked down in shame, tears filling up his vision. He balled up his fist in an attempt to stop his tears.

"Wow aren't you guys the funniest people on the planet" a voice said sarcastically.

The voice belonged to one of Y/n's friends, Soo Jin. She was a second year and one of the top in her class.

"Hey we're only helping the little guy confess" the bully said. He grabbed Hooni's hair and held his head up, forcing the frail boy to face his crush.

Hooni shut his eyes tightly, letting some tears run down his cheek. He didn't dare look her in the eyes.

He couldn't see it but Y/n had an almost dead look in her eyes. She was starring down the bullies with such cold glares she swore one of them shook.

"What's with that look?" The bully said smugly, "We're only having a bit of fun"

Jin rolled her eyes, "Get the fuck outta here"

The bullies huffed and pulled Hooni back by his collar, dragging him back to their table.

——

What horrible day. Not only did his bullies publicly embarrass him for the 50th time but right in front of his crush too. 

He sighed, it's like the library girl all over again.

Hooni walked alone today since Jaehoon was probably busy with studies and Soorim was probably playing some sport of whatever.

When he finally arrived to his apartment he set his books down, locked the door and had a good cry.

He cried and cried as today's events replayed in his head. 

The crying then lead to him thinking about everything that had happened in his life. From his father beating him to his mother passing to the bullies at school. 

He often asks himself: why was he dealt such a bad hand in life? When did everything spiral out of control? Was this his punishment from something that happened in his past life? What was it?!

He mentally screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. This was too much.

Hooni removed the bandages on his wrist and started slicing. He'd never get in deep with cuts but today was special occasion. The blade cut deep in his skin. Blood covered the blade and quickly started running down his wrist. 

This wasn't enough, he needed more. He still hadn't learned his lesson. He made another diagonal cut on his wrist. He made sure this one hurt by holding his wrist in place with his other hand and using most of his strength. He howled in pain but he kept reminding himself that he deserved this. He was a garbage human and he deserved to be treated as such. He watched how the blood seeped down from his wrist to his shorts. 

The pain somehow soothed him as he stopped and wrapped his wrist with bandages. His tears dried and he was left feeling a bit light headed.

"I guess I really went ham on it today huh?" He said to himself.

He got up and plopped down on his bed, where he spent the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof read by Emojipuppy on Wattpad 
> 
> yay finally an update! I’m still new to Ao3 so please excuse my flip-flopping on chapter titles and numbers. Okay I hope u enjoyed this chapter I wuv chuuuu


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I suck also the second half wasn’t proof read so rip just take it I’m tried of having this take up phone space >:(
> 
> *Dosirak- Korean lunchbox

From the moment Hooni woke up he felt absolutely terrible. He felt lightheaded and weak, most likely due to the fact he didn't eat anything. His body was already used to loosing blood so he knew it couldn't be that.

With quivering legs he got up and got ready for school. Oh god his stomach was killing him. He needed to find something to eat.

A quick look around his small apartment revealed nothing but empty cups of ramen and crumpled bags of chips. Since Hooni doesn't have a job it's difficult for him to buy food for himself everyday. You'd think he'd be used to it by now but that just isn't the case.

The walk from his house to school didn't help. His stomach continued to eat itself. Not only did he have to deal with an empty stomach but he also had to dodge bullies and Soorim. What a pain.

He finally arrived to his class and was surprised to see that he was early. Jaehoon wasn't even here yet! It was only a few students. Among those few Y/n was sitting at her desk looking at her phone. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice him walk in. His stomach growled causing him to hold his stomach in a disparate attempt to silence it. 

Hooni dashed to his seat were he put his head down to try and sleep it off. But his stomach wouldn't be silenced that easily. A loud growl emerged from Hoonis stomach causing other students to look his direction. Good thing his head was down or else everyone would've seen his flushed face. He felt as if he was going to collapse. At this point his stomach was begging him for anything. 

"Hey"

Hooni quickly lifted his head. It was Y/n, giving him a soft and worried look.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He should've expected her to hear his stomachs pleas. But nonetheless he looks away nervously, "Y-yeah um I'm sorry it's just I didn't get to eat this morning s-so..."

Hooni stops when he hears something being placed on his desk. It was a dosirak*! More specifically, her dosirak!

"Oh no! I'm sorry I can't-"

Y/n just smiles sweetly, "Please I insist. I can tell that your starving"

She pushes the dosirak closer towards him. He couldn't believe it. The girl who barely knew he existed last year was now giving him her lunch! He started to tear up but tried not to cry.

"B-but what are you going to eat?" He asks.

The question takes Y/n aback. A soft blush spreads across her face. She then smiles that beautiful smile of hers, "It's alright Hooni I can eat lunch from the cafeteria"

Hoonis heart flutters, she's so selfless. The action makes him blush and look down at the unopened dosirak. She really wants him to eat doesn't she.

He opens the dosirak and is amazed at the contents inside. Stir-fried kimchi, sausages, fried eggs, and some rice. It was a basic lunch but it made Hooni's mouth water. He hasn't seen a meal like this since kindergarten! But just as he grabbed the chopsticks a girl walked up to him, "Hey you can't eat in class it's not even lunch time"

Hooni placed the chopsticks down, "Oh...I'm sorry"

Y/n looked up at the girl, "Hey come on Jin, he hasn't had breakfast. It's fine if he just eats now, plus the teacher isn't even here yet"

Jin rolled her eyes, "Fine but if the teacher complains about the smell don't be embarrassed"

Hooni was to hungry to think about the consequences, once Y/n gave the okay he dug in. The food was good like really good! Delicious even! It might've been because of the fact that he was desperate but still! He stuffed his face till his cheeks hurt. It was heaven.

"Woah there don't go wolfing it down like that! You'll throw it all back up"

She was right. If he kept eating like an animal he'll just end making more of a mess. Hooni swallowed the food in his mouth and started to eat a bit slower.

As he chewed the remaining food in his mouth he wondered why she was giving him all this attention. In the beginning of the year she was fairly quiet and kept to herself, much like him. So why did she feel the urge to talk to him now? It just didn't make sense.

He handed her back an empty dosirak with a guilty look.

"Hooni I already told you it's alright," she said softly. She reached over and patted him on his head.

A huge hue of red spreads through the boy's cheeks as his personal space had been invaded. 

Noticing the shocked look on his face she quickly retracted her hand, "I-I'm so sorry it's just a habit I have! Oh gosh..." a blush spreads across her face as she covers her it with her hands.

Although he felt that the head pat was unnecessary it's not like he didn't like it. He just wasn't expecting it. 

"N-no it's fine I'm just," he pauses shyness taking over. He averts his gaze from her and chooses to focus on the floor, "not used to physical contact" 

She peeks at Hooni through her hands, "You sure?" 

His gaze made its way to her and a dark blush spread across his face. "How could she be this cute?" He thinks to himself. 

"Alright class settle down," the teacher said standing on his podium. 

Hooni whipped his head over to the teacher then slowly examined his surroundings. His stomach dropped. Everyone was already here!

"Hey!" An odious voice said above him.

He looked up to find one his bullies staring him down with a mean icy glare, "That's my seat"

Hooni quickly looked around and had a horrific realization that he was in fact not in his seat. But it wasn't his fault! He was just so fatigued and there wasn't anybody in class! 

"U-um yes I'm sorry," he blushed, apologizing and walking back shamefully to his seat. He slammed his head down on his desk. He was really going to get beat this time.

——

The lunch bell rang making everyone get up and go to their respective cliques. Hooni sat there, waiting for everyone to leave. He didn't really want to deal with the crowds today. Normally he'd be starving but thanks to Y/n he could now go a whole other hour without eating! He could last another hour, right?

He looks at his desk, second guessing himself, "Maybe I should eat so at night I won't be as hungry"

Hooni looks over at the door to find that nearly everyone had left including Jaehoon. He sighed noting how Jaehoon didn't even attempt to start a conversation with him today. Maybe he was mad at him? Was it something he did?

But just before his anxieties could take over he spots Y/n walking towards him.

"Hey ready for lunch?" she says.

Hooni blushes out of pure embarrassment, "I thought you were going to eat with your friend" 

Y/n giggles,"I am! now come on" she grabs his hand and leads him to the cafeteria. 

Hoonis face is now a darker shade of red. He still couldn't believe that someone considered him a friend. At first he was sure that Jaehoon and Soorim were the only people he would ever talk to. But now this pretty girl actually considered him a friend? This must be too good to be true!

The two stood in line for food. Today they were serving the standard soup and kimchi with a side of strawberries. But Hooni wasn't focused on the food, no his mind was still on the fact the Y/n wanted to spend time with him. With all the terrible things that have happened to him over the years it's only natural that he'd be a bit suspicious.

Y/n notices his wary look and her smile falls, "What's wrong?"

He snaps out of his self doubt, "A-ah! Nothing it's just..." Hooni hesitated on opening up to her. Yes she meant well but he just didn't feel comfortable with being open to her just yet. There is a possibility that she'll end up thinking he's too emotional or clingy.

"It's nothing," he says shifting his gaze to his plate.

Y/n's face still expressed concern but she refused to press on, "Well alright.."

Once the pair grabbed their meals Y/n scanned the crowed cafeteria for an empty table. She was able to find a nice spot right in near the window. Usually the window seats are always taken but luckily this time there was one spot left.

Hooni has never sat next to the window before. He normally sits in the middle of cafeteria so it was a nice change of scenery. You got a nice view of the field from here.

Hooni looks over to Y/n who was eating kimchi peacefully.

"Well this is awkward," he thinks to himself. He's with his crush and he can't even think of any good conversation topics, well its not like he's ever been a social butterfly. 

"So," Y/n starts, "do you play any games?"

Hooni's eyes lit up, its like she read his mind! Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

He nodded and meekly answered, "Y-yes"

She smiled, "Cool! Do you play Overwatch?"

His heart stops. She plays Overwatch? Of course she does it's a very popular game. But for some reason he couldn't help but blush. He thought that popular people didn't really spend their time playing games since it's seen as more of nerdy hobby.

Hooni smiles sheepishly, "Yeah..um it's actually one of my favorites"

Y/n gasped, "Yours too? Who do you main? I main Widowmaker snipers they have always been my favorites"

"W-well," he stutters, "I can't play it often s-since I don't have a PC but I always play as Hanzo"

Y/n pushes her food aside to lean forward, "Hey we should totally play together like one of these days"

Hooni blushes a deep crimson, she can't be serious right? I mean they've only known each other like a day! How could she be this friendly with him? It's certainly odd.

"Um..I would but-"

Hooni stops mid sentence, his stomach drops and he goes a bit pale. Right behind Y/n his bullies can be seen in the distance. They seem to be talking amongst themselves but it's only a matter of time before they notice him! His paranoia started settling in, he had to get out of here! How could he forgotten that his bullies always hang out here! Ugh he's so stupid!

Of course his look of horror doesn't go unnoticed, "Whats wrong?" Y/n asks.

Hooni stutters, "I-it's nothing really I just really have to go to the bathroom"

Sadly Hooni fails to notice that getting up actually draws attention to himself so his bullies end up spotting him anyway. 

As Hooni gets up a voice stops him dead in his tracks.

"Hooni!"

He cringed hearing his name coming from those obnoxious creatures. He slowly turns around to see his bullies waving him over to their table. 

Being the non-confrontational person he is, he felt as there was no point in refusing. They were just going to beat him up regardless. So he slowly makes his way over to his abusers table.

But as he is walking Y/n stands up. She grabs him by the shoulder, "Don't go. I'll handle this" she says sternly as she makes her way over to the bullies table.

Hooni is kind of taken aback, he's never heard her speak in such a domineering tone. Its kind of scary. 

The bullies watch as she approaches them, "Ooh look his girlfriend has come to defend him" they say mockingly, which causes some of them to snicker.

Y/n rolls her eyes and crosses her arms she says, "Why don't you pick on someone your own IQ level"

The bullies then stop laughing and one stood up. This was Hooni's main bully. He had autumn orange hair and a pretty muscular build, much like Jaehoon. Out of all the bullies he's had over the years this one has been the most ruthless one of all, making him eat a fried rice, kimchi and chocolate concoction. Needless to say he absolutely terrifies him.

The orange haired male towered over Y/n, "What did you say bitch" 

"You heard me," she replied nonchalantly.

"Listen just because you're a chick doesn't mean I won't beat your ass"

"Oh yeah," she takes a step forward, getting dangerously close to his face, "Do it then"

At this point people were already starting to look over to see what the commotion was. Hooni stood behind Y/n, practically drenched in sweat. His eyes shifting between his bully and his crush anticipating the next move. The other bullies stood proudly behind their leader providing moral support. The ruffian's brows furrowed and he could be seen visibly sweating. 

"I mean it," he said his voice slightly wavering.

"Oh I heard you," she said, "Now do it. Hit me or are too much of a pussy?"

All eyes are on him to make the next move. His gang is right behind him but so is everyone else. He can't hit a girl, he'll get expelled! And with half the school watching? Damn it if he was alone he could've got away with actually hitting her! 

The cafeteria grows silent. Eerily silent. Everyone is watching, waiting to see what he'll do next. He knows the consequences of hitting a girl. His breathing becomes shallow and he swallows a lump of saliva. He then spots the dark haired boy hiding behind his crush, "You can't hide behind your little bitch forever you hear!" 

He looks at the crowd of people and, with a final glare at Hooni, he leaves in a huff with his goons.

The cafeteria erupts back into noise as everyone talks about what had just happen.   
Y/n sighs, knowing he'll be back in the future.

She sits back down and calms down a bit, "Sorry you had to see that Hooni"

He blushes, "N-No it's okay thank you!" he smiles no one has ever defended him before. It's really nice to see someone actually care about him for once.

Jin runs up to the table, "Oh my god Y/n I saw the whole thing! You put that asshole in his place!"

Y/n laughs sheepishly, "Well what can I say he had it coming"

Jin and Y/n talk throughout lunch, Y/n having to be the one including Hooni into conversation since he really sucks at socializing. He spent most of the time listening to the conversation and occasionally adding an 'ah' or 'oh'. But honestly it's the most he's ever really contributed in a conversation, at least at school. He remembers the days where he would sit alone with no one to talk to. Only listening in on others conversations. This time he actually feels like he has friends.

The bell rings and cuts off the conversation. 

"Ugh I don't wanna go back to math," Jin whines as she picks up her lunch.

As Hooni turns to into garbage to throw his trash away Y/n approaches him from behind. She taps his shoulder. Hooni flinches at first but then is relieved when he realizes it's just Y/n. 

"Uh Hooni," she starts, "I just wanted to ask if um, maybe we can like walk home together?"

Y/n played with the helm of her skirt waiting for a response from the dark haired boy.

Hooni blushes a deep crimson. No one has ever asked him that before! He could hardly contain his happiness as his eyes lit up, "Y-yeah of course!" He hasn't been this giddy since he was kid!

She smiles, "O-okay great! Um see you"

Y/n then runs over to class, leaving Hooni with a goofy looking smile on his face.  
—  
When the final bell rang Hooni couldn't be happier. He's getting to walk home with his crush! Something good is finally happening in his pathetic life!

He was both excited and nervous. He'd never have anyone act all nice to him before so this was all new to him. Yet he still isn't sure that he could fully trust her. 

Hooni winced, he felt a sudden pain on his hand. That's when he realized he'd been strangling his pencil.

"Woah I should probably calm down"

"Hey Hooni," Jaehoon finally speaks which surprises the frail boy. He wasn't expecting to hear Jaehoon actually talk to him today since he basically ignored him during lunch.

Jaehoon turns to look at the dark haired teen, "I'm not going to walk home with you today I have to study"

Normally Hooni would be pretty bummed at hearing that but he's actually oddly happy. Don't get him wrong he would've loved to walk with both of them but he wants her to know her a little better.

"Oh! Um that's o-okay," he stammers, "I'm actually walking home with Y/n"

Jaehoon eyes narrowed, "So you are"

Shit this just got awkward real fast. But thank goodness Y/n came just in time before anything got too awkward, "Hey Hooni ready to go?"

Hooni blushed still clearly very nervous, "Um yeah let me just put away my things"

Hooni couldn't see it but Jaehoon was staring daggers at Y/n. He really didn't seem to like her much. He finishes packing up then leaves before Hooni even notices.

"You done?" Asks Y/n. 

Hooni turns to his crush and nods. She giggles, "Alrighty then let's go!"

—

Normally Hooni would feel very drained by any social interaction, especially when it's with someone he barely knows but since this is a girl he actually wants to know better, he's happy to make some sacrifices.

"So Hooni," Y/n starts, "you told me you like Overwatch. Is there anything else you like? Comics maybe?"

Hoonis eyes lit up, "You like comics too?"

Y/n beams, "Of course I do silly it's like my hair number one pastime"

Hooni smiled.

The conversation soon segued into which is best character. Normally Hooni wouldn't be this comfortable with anyone! Especially in conversations. With someone like Soorim, who is extremely social, he feels like he's being forced into a conversation. He knows Soorim means well it's just he's just not used to it. But with Y/n it's different. It's like she brings out the real him.

A thought suddenly creeps into Hoonis head. The thought that this all might be a ruse. She could be faking all this. He knows it isn't rational but he just can't help it. There's always a possibility. And just like that Hooni went slilent. 

He looks over to Y/n who is checking her phone, seems like she got a text from someone. Probably someone better than him. Hooni looks at the ground as he walks, even if she's lying he should have the right to know.

"Y/n?"

Y/n puts her phone down and turns to look at Hooni, "Yes Hooni?" 

He swallows the lump in his throat as he tries his best not to break eye contact, "A-are we friends? Or like w-would you consider me to be your friend?" his eyes instinctively gravitate towards the floor, he couldn't even look at her for a minute. God he must look pathetic.

Since he couldn't muster up the courage to look at her, he failed to see the blush spread the girls cheeks. 

She then answers cheerfully, "Of course you're my friend! Like I know we've only known each other for like two days but I think you're really cool" 

Hooni freezes up, like a deer in the headlights. He stares at her with utter shock as huge blush spreads across his face. He looks he in the eyes to try and find a hint of lie but he couldn't find any. She truly was being genuine. 

"So she really does want to be my friend," He could feel heart beating fast. He couldn't stop himself from smiling which made Y/n blush again. 

"HOONI!" a voice called, interrupting the sweet moment.

As Hooni turns around he is greeted with a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Soorim....you're hurting me.." He says as the air is squeezed from lungs.

Soorim laughs, "Whoops sorry dude," he then realese Hooni from his iron hug.

Y/n giggles which causes Soorim to finally notice her presence.

"Hey Hooni," the blonde boy turns to look at his small friend, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

The comment causes Hoonis face to turn a bright shade red. His eyes dart to the floor as he stammers, "Uh...s-she's just a friend"

Y/n blushes as well, taken off guard by Soorims bluntness. She looks to her side and avoids the gaze of the boy.

Soorim laughs, "Heh didn't mean to make things awkward I was just playing, so what's your name?" 

Y/n turns her head, "oh um I'm Y/n nice to meet you Soorim" she says awkwardly.

The trio continue their walk to the apartment complex. While walking Soorim bombards Y/n with questions. Most of them where but some where ultra specific, such as: "If you were trapped on an island with Hyun Bin what would you do?" Or "What would be your reaction if someone gave you a cheeseburger out of nowhere?" 

Thank goodness Y/n was a normal person and played along, lord knows if Hooni was in such a position he'd probably tear up of nervousness. 

Another thing Soorim thing was he kept looking at her, almost as if he recognizes her. It was weird but he quickly brushed it off.

Once the trio had gotten to the complex Hooni looks over to Y/n, "D-do you w-want to walk me to my apartment?"

Y/n smiles, "Why not?"

Hooni lives on the second floor so it didn't take long to get there.

"Well that was fun, hope we could do this tomorrow," Y/n says with a small smile.

"F-for sure," Hooni says blushing. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. As he inserts the key into the lock Soorim yells, "Wait!"

Y/n turns around to look at the blonde boy. 

"Don't you wanna come in?" he says gesturing her in. 

Hooni glares at him. His home is complete mess at least give him time to clean. 

Y/n laughs sheepishly,"I would but it's already very late, but next time for sure" 

Soorim nods understandingly and the two wave their goodbyes as she leaves. 

As she leaves the complex Y/n sees a little boy with bleach blonde hair and red eyes coming up the staircase. She notices how as he kept walking his eyes stayed on her. Y/n quickly sped up. That kid was creeping her out.

"So Hooni you never told me you had a girlfriend" Soorim smirks as he enters he dark haired boys apartment.

"Ah, shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> Proof read by Emojipuppy on Wattpad


End file.
